


Orion

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I got the idea from a picture actually, Romantic Fluff, They're just so cute and perfect and I couldn't help it, This wasn't based off a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz have moved into their own flat together after graduating from the Academy, and Jemma has planned a special stargazing/cuddle night for her and Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orion

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for writing this one-shot AU Fic while scrolling Tumblr. I came across a picture of this adorable balcony bed setting and the first thing that came to mind was my OTP (Fitzsimmons, naturally). This is set sometime after they've both graduated from the Academy and have moved in together, but aren't married yet.

"Why do mattress have to be so.....ridiculously.....heavy!" Twenty-five year old Jemma Simmons panted, letting the corner of the mattress fall onto the second floor outdoor balcony. It was a Saturday night; the Saturday night, that she'd been planning for two weeks. It was going to be the clearest night of the cool autumn month - November. The perfect stargazing night. 

She stood with her hands on her hips, brushing a short auburn curl out of her face while breathing heavily. She'd gotten the mattress out here - now for some blankets and a few pillows and _the _sandwich and she'd be ready to surprise Fitz when he got home. She walked back into their apartment to go find all the pillows and blankets needed; and then set them up on her mattress which she had brought from her and Fitz's shared room. Now for the sandwich.__

__"Jems? I'm home!" It was half an hour later and exactly when Jemma had been expecting him to come home. Precisely five-thirty. The prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with just a _hint _of homemade pesto aioli had been prepared and finished a few minutes prior.___ _

____"I'm in the kitchen, Leo!" She called, having already set the sandwich - plastic wrapped on a paper plate - outside near the bed and the telescope. Jemma smiled around a glass of water as her boyfriend walked into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face._ _ _ _

____His nose wrinkled and he sniffed the air while setting his bag down on the kitchen table. "Is that pesto aioli I smell?"_ _ _ _

____"What? No," Jemma scoffed, setting her glass down to go and greet him. "Must be your imagination. You must be hungry." She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, relishing in the way he leaned into her and sighed ever so slightly. And then his stomach growled and the sound made her laugh, pulling away from him to do so._ _ _ _

____"Well, I _am _hungry." He admitted a bit sheepishly, smiling tentatively at her.___ _ _ _

______"Good thing I have something made then."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Fitz's eyes lit up, his blue eyes dashing excitedly around the room before settling on her brown ones again. "Where is it?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll show you." Simmons took his hand and led him upstairs to the balcony. "Close your eyes." She commanded, smiling at him until his eyelids slid closed, his handsome, sparkling eyes now unable to be seen. His hand still in hers, she opened the sliding door and walked him out into the balcony, then told him to open his eyes, a proud smile on her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______His eyes opened swiftly and after a few seconds of taking it all in, a broad grin widened on his face. "I _knew _it! I knew you'd made the sandwich. Oh, and a telescope!" Fitz turned to look at her and swept her up into an excited kiss.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Jemma broke away, a happy blush on her face. "Surprise! It's the clearest night of the month and I really wanted to make it perfect. I even dragged out mattress out here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her boyfriends eyebrows rose slightly as he looked at her, his lips parted in that way of his that always made him look a bit surprised. Or confused. Either way it was adorable. "Can we eat the sandwich?" He prompted when she finished speaking and just stared back at him in silence for several seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course! Of course." Her hands fluttered as she gestured to the sandwich and the bed, suddenly feeling vaguely nervous. What if it wasn't as perfect as she'd planned it to be? What if he didn't like it as much as she'd thought he would?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But then a few moments later she was sitting on the bed in Leo's lap - quite unsure of how she'd gotten there - and was gazing into his reassuring, content face. Of course he had noticed how she had gotten flustered all of a sudden. He always noticed. "Jemma?" He asked, his voice still and soothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, Fitz?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's perfect. Thank you." She heard the sincerity behind his words, the utter adoration that came pouring out of him like an invisible waterfall; and relaxed, worried no longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're welcome." A smile sprang to her lips and she leaned in to kiss his stubbly cheek before pulling away and reaching for the carefully wrapped sandwich that had been cut in half so they could each have one. She handed Fitz one half then took the other for herself, looking up at the pink and gray tinted sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sun hadn't yet finished setting, the remnants of the sun clinging to the clouds and the tips of trees, illuminating them brightly for those last few minutes before finally relenting its hold on the sky and letting the darkness and moon and stars take over and light it up instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once darkness had descended and dinner was finished, Jemma cuddled up against Fitz as he rested on a pillow and looked up at the sky. Just as she'd planned, the sky was perfectly clear and they could see thousands upon thousands of stars, all twinkling above them. Her head lay on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled and pulled the warm blanket higher up over them. Everything was still and silent, save for their breathing and the crickets which she could still hear even from the second floor balcony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Did you know that the three stars of Orion's Belt have names?" She asked out of the blue, breaking the comfortable silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah, but I don't recall them." He replied, his chin brushing against the top of her head as he looked around for the constellation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's right there." She brought her arm out from the warm blanket cocoon and pointed to the sky, hoping his eyes would follow. "Their names are Alnilam, Mintaka and Alnitak. And they are also the most prominent stars in the Orion constellation."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well did you know that the middle star of his belt isn't even really a star at all?" Fitz countered with a fact of his own. "It's all just a bright formation of dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She'd know that already, just as he had known that the stars in Orion’s belt have names. They had, after all, taken the same Astrology course together at the Academy. Fitzsimmons at the top of their class and the youngest to ever graduate. It was quite an honor, and something she was extremely proud of. And the icing on the cake was that she got to do it all with her best friend. Well, now her boyfriend, but they were and would always be best friends, no matter what._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She looked from the sky down to Fitz's face, taking a moment to locate his eyes in the darkness. But it just so happened that he was doing the same thing, and his chin and her nose collided. Jemma laughed, closing her eyes to let her lips make their way up his chin and to his own lips on their own. As her lips trailed up his stubbly jaw, she relaxed and let her mind drift._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His jaw could slay a dragon. It was strong and slightly defined. Okay, not exactly dragon slaying material. But definitely Jemma Simmons slaying material._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________By the time her mouth found his, he had pulled her closer and wrapped them up together on one of the many blankets she'd spread out earlier that day. She smiled into the kiss and found herself losing focus of everything else except for the wonderful man who held her tightly in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They spent the rest of the night tangled up comfortably together out in the open air, not wanting to ever leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
